Kiss Choudai
by KingdomHeartsBBY
Summary: Ritsuka can't beat a boss on his new video game. Soubi to the rescue! But with a cost. Oneshot Loveless Fanfiction!


I heard my fingers click along the buttons of the controller in my hand. Not that I could see my hands. It was pitch black in my room, because that was exactly how I liked it when I played my Game Cube. It's not like it mattered; it was the summer so I didn't have to leave my room.

I had just gotten a new game a couple of days ago and I've been playing it nonstop. I can't seem to put the controller down, well except when I needed to go to the bathroom.

I can't seem to beat it though. I'm having troubles with this boss. He can control water and throws it at you. It's so annoying with his high pitched voice. I think he's gay. This is like my tenth attempt at it. I'm about ready to throw it across the floor.

I heard a knock at the patio door. Uuugh, just leave me alone! I paused the game and stood up from my sitting position on the ground. I heard my knees groan in protest, as I moved from my perfectly warm position on the floor.

There was only one thing that was currently on my mind. Defeat that boss on my new game. And whoever was going to get in my way would have wished to never have been born.

I opened up the patio door that was unlocked. It was already dark outside, how long have I been playing my game for? Soubi stood outside the door looking back at me with the usual happy face.

"Good evening, Ritsuka." The simple sentence floated out of his mouth and made my heart flutter. At that moment I couldn't seem to remember what I was doing just a few seconds ago.

I turned my back to him and spotted the pause screen on the television. Yeah that's right; I was busy playing my game. I heard Soubi step in as I took a seat and grabbed my controller.

"You can stay here, but be quiet because I'm busy." Out of the corner of my eye I saw him take a seat on the floor next to me and lean against my bed like he often did. I had a feeling that he would try something.

"It's not good to stare at a screen for too long." I discarded his suggestion and continued to play the game. This was my hundredth time trying to kill this boss.

Only five minutes after I had resumed my game, the 'Game Over' screen appeared. I think this game cheated. There is no possible way that I could die again. I was level forty for God's sake!

I gripped the control until my fingers turned white. If I didn't calm down I would probably throw the control or game against the wall. Then I could never beat the boss.

I sighed a few times before selecting 'Continue'. I glanced out of the corner of my eye again at Soubi. He was still watching me intently. It looked like he had something to say but didn't want to. I turned my head towards him.

"What?" A small grin appeared on his lips. If he didn't want to watch me play then he can just go home. It didn't matter to me.

"You're doing all the combinations wrong." He said matter-of-factly. He never played video games. Why did he think he could do this better than me?

"And how would you know that?" I sneered at him. I was in a bad mood as it was. I didn't need him telling me I was too horrible to play this game.

"I watched Seimei a lot when I was his Sentouki. And Kio was the first one to show me this game." My face softened. Seimei did play a lot of video games. He always had to be good enough to help me when I needed it, plus I loved to watch him play when I was younger.

I shoved the controller at him. "I want to see how good you really are." He took it out of my hands but still kept looking at me. "What? Stop staring at me."

"If I beat it, then you have to give me a kiss." His face didn't change from his soft smile, but I could feel my cheeks start to heat up. What was his problem? He always kissed me but I will not kiss him. No. Never.

"Is it a deal?" I looked up, noticing I was staring at the floor. He wasn't going to beat it. I couldn't even beat it and I played video games with my brother my whole life.

"Fine."

I watched as he did combs after combs. He was incredible! Even better than Seimei! How did he get so good?! He had more than ¾ of his health left when the boss had less than half of his left. Maybe I should ask him to help me out more!

The clicking of his fingers against the buttons and the yells and blasts from the television was all that filled the room. Soubi was getting shot at with water balls, beams of water, and getting trapped by walls of water. Every one of them he was dodging and still getting hits off.

Not much after the boss was lying on the floor in a pool of blood as Soubi withdrew his sword from the man's stomach. I can't believe it. He actually beat the boss I couldn't have.

Soubi placed the controller on the ground with satisfaction. He turned towards me, who still was staring at the screen in amazement. "How did you do that?! That was amazing! You dodged everything!" I turned towards him. "You should go professional! You could make so much money beating people!"

He chuckled softly. My heart started to beat faster as he scooted closer. What was he doing? "Only if you give me a reward every time I win." I flinched in surprise. I forgot about our little deal.

I pouted softly, but I knew that I wouldn't get out of this. "Fine then. I'll give you your damn kiss. J-Just… close your eyes." He did what he was told and closed his eyes.

I moved on to my knees and scooted closer to him until my knees were touching his crossed legs. I placed my hands on his thighs to steady myself. That way I could pull back if something unexpected would happen.

I took a deep breath to gain my courage and leaned in. My lips pressed against his familiar warm ones. I had already told myself that I was not going to give him tongue like he usually did in the past. I wouldn't allow him to do tongue either.

He had warmed up to the kiss not a second after our lips connected together. He was already doing as much as you could do with a kiss without any tongue. Okay so maybe I was enjoying this more than I gave credit for. But it wasn't my fault he was such a great kisser.

A small moan escaped my lips when I felt him start to nibble on my bottom lip. I quickly threw myself back on to my butt and covered my mouth with my hand. I did not just moan. I did not just tell him I was enjoying it.

His eyes slowly opened. He smiled and I knew I was blushing like crazy. My tail swayed rapidly behind me standing up straight, something that happened when I was turned on. Damn you Soubi.

"I think I should help you with things more often." He joked staying in his place. I was sure he would do something odd.

"Shut up." I composed myself as much as possible and returned to my cross legged position on the floor. I grabbed the controller and fiercely continued to play the game like nothing had happened.

I jumped suddenly when my flickering tail was lightly played with. I turned my head to Soubi. "Stop it! Don't touch my tail!" I had a thing about people touching my tail and ears.

"But I've never seen it wag so much." It was true. Usually when Soubi kissed me I was too weak to stand, but now I was just horny. "You're tail is usually down."

I grabbed my tail out of his hand and placed it under my leg. "There. Now it's down. So stop touching it." I knew my face was completely red with embarrassment. I heard Soubi sand up and move towards the door. Good, he was leaving.

"You know," he said. "Seimei's tail did the same thing." He chuckled softly. I flinched. Was he saying that he knew I was turned on because my brother's tail did the same thing?! Wait! When did Seimei ever get turned on? And why would Soubi know of it?!

I turned about to see Soubi walking out. "Wait! Soubi!" He jumped off of the deck and out of my sight. I turned towards my game again and grumbled at how stupid Soubi was.


End file.
